1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a femtocell core processor and a method for configuring a neighbor list, and more particularly to a femtocell core processor and a method for configuring a neighbor list that configure a neighbor list with reference to history information of circuit-switched (CS) and packet-switched (PS) amounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A femtocell has been developed by current techniques for bring convenience to the daily life, and is generally applied in a household or a small-sized office environment. The femtocell, by connecting to a system provider via broadband, serves as a miniature communication base station of the system provider in the household or small-size office environment, so as to connect to a user equipment (e.g., a mobile phone) in the household or small-sized office environment. In other words, through the femtocell, a network of the system provider can be extended into the household or small-sized office environment.
For example, the femtocell communicates with the user equipment in the household or small-sized office environment through protocols including Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (DDMA) 2000, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCMDA), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and Long-Term Evolution (LTE).
Further, by configuring a neighbor list in the femtocell, the femtocell achieves seamless exchange of a user equipment between femtocells or between the femtocell and another base station. However, specific regulations are not clearly defined for configuring a neighbor list in current femtocell standards. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for providing a method capable of more efficiently configuring a neighbor list.